When Love Comes Our Way
by LunaHiw
Summary: It's a story about the troubles and hardships Ray and Kai have to face when telling their friends about their relationship.  I will upload more chapters later on.
1. The Secret Of Love

**Hay There! I'm Luna! Nice of you to read this! Anyway. This is my first Fanficktion so I hope you like it (I would hope anyway).**

**Exclaim: I don't own anything!**

It was dark at the hotel on the outskirts of Tokyo. He could hear his teammate's heavy breathing as he was tip-toing through the quiet, big room with three double beds.

He sighed for himself as he closed the door behind him. He had succeeded in getting out without any of them waking up. It really would have been troublesome if they had. They'd just have tried to stop him from going, but this was something he had to do. Whether they liked it or not.

The long scarf was waving peacefully behind him as he walked down the corridor, out of the building and in to the night.

In another part of the city something similar was going on. Another person was – just like the first one – sneaking out a room full with his sleeping teammates. This person – though – felt a little bad. He didn't like treating his friends like this. They were always so kind to him.

Even though, he thought they would understand if he explained it properly to them and that was one of the reasons he was going out this night.

As he closed the door behind his back he could still hear one of his friends snoring loudly and it made him smile a little. He looked up at the moon above the wall with glimmering, golden eyes, made a jump and landed gracefully on the wall.

It was quiet in the park and the full moon was coloring it in gray, black, blue and silver. So it did to the person walking in the park. The person listened for sounds, but the warm summer night remained quiet. He took a deep breath and the fresh air felt great in his lungs.

All of a sudden a branch behind him broke. It sounded as if something heavy had stepped on it. He turned around with intensive eyes that searched through the surroundings. Thanks to his great night sight he could see the outline of a person standing there and he felt himself relax.

"Kai" he said with a light smile that showed his two, slightly sharp teeth. The person came out of the shadows and revealed the naturally silver and blue hair, crimson red eyes and the two pointy lines on each of his cheeks. He almost seemed to smile as well – which was a really rare thing to see.

"Hey, Ray" he answered and they started to walk down the path. First talking about things that had happened and then what they wanted to do – together. After a while they fell silent. Not an uncomfortable silence. It just felt calm and relaxed.

They had stopped at the shore of a lake and were gazing out on its surface. The forest around it – that was reflecting on the surface – was dark and silent in the night, but they could clearly see each other in the clear night.

"Kai" Ray said all of a sudden and looked at him with serious eyes. He knew he had to take this discussion sooner or later. "We have to tell them."

"Uh!" was the only thing that came from his mouth and Ray sighed lightly.

"We have to tell them!" he said once again and gestured. Kai put his hand on his forehead. "They deserve that and…" He lowered his voice. "I'm tired of hiding it."

Once again Kai sighed, but this time he put his hand on Ray's head – he actually wasn't that much shorter then himself. Ray – who had paused to see his reaction – once again started talking.

"I'm sure they'll understand if I explain it properly. They're not that narrow-minded." This time he was actually done and waited for a counterattack.

"Maybe Tyson and the others, but Tala and the rest of my team won't!" Kai answered. "Why do you think we're sneaking out?"

"Because you're ashamed, actually!" Ray answered with both upset and sad eyes. Kai's eyes though looked chocked. Was that really what he thought? He sighed and looked back at Ray with calm eyes.

"Fine" he said and put his hands in the pockets. "We'll tell them tomorrow. 12 o'clock at the square. Now, let's go. We still have some time till we have to get back."

He started walking down the path they had come from. Ray though, was still standing at the same spot. He had a smile on his lips and was slightly shaking his head. After a few more seconds he started walking after him.

It was almost 12 and Ray and his team – Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary – were on their way. He had had trouble trying to convince them to come with him, but after telling Tyson that he'd buy him food Tyson had dragged them all out the house. Now – with Tyson still babbling about what food he was going to eat – all others were wondering what it was that Ray was going to show them.

On the other side of the square they all could see the figures of people they knew. Ray laughed a little. He thought it looked funny when Kai walked among The Demolition Boys. When he still was a part of Bladebreakers he was the tallest one and he still was taller than Ray, but when walking with Tala and the others he was the shortest one.

Ray yawned once – it had become quite late last night – before heading for the middle of the square just as the other team did. His own team seemed to realize what was going on and they didn't like it.

"Ray, why are we meeting with them?" Kenny asked a little unsure. Just as he did they all stopped and he realized they were standing eye to eye with the other team's members – Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

"What's going on, Ray?" Tyson asked and looked at the other team. They seemed just as confused as him though, which made all of them even more uncomfortable. Both Kai and Ray took a step forward. They were now standing at the side of the two groups with their faces against them.

"We have something we want to tell you about" Ray looked serious while letting his eyes slid over the familiar faces in front of him. All of a sudden he felt the warmth of a hand in his and his head turned only to see that Kai was still looking at their friends. In front of them they could see how their friend's jaws dropped. Tysons was continually going up and down while the rest of them seemed to calming down.

"Do we have to say any more?" Kai asked and Tysons – still – chocked face made him sigh. Obviously he had to spell it out for him. "We're going out."

**Hope you liked it. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you reveiwed and if you have any ideas lett me know and I might use them. Whit your approval!**


	2. Acceptans Comes Slowly

**Hello there! Thank you for reading my Fanfic! I'm truly gratefull! This is chapter 2 just so you know.**

**Anyway. I don't own anyting. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They were sitting at two round tables – that they had had to pull together to make room for all of them to sit down at the same place – in a rather small café by the square. They were all sitting in either armchairs or couches that were dressed in red leather with Ray and Kai sitting next to each other in the middle with their teams on their sides. Tyson – who was sitting by the right table with the rest of The Bladebreakers with the straw to his milkshake in his mouth – was staring at both of them as if he could still not believe what he had heard. Kai didn't seem to mind – sitting in his usual position with arms crossed and eyes shout – but Ray felt how he was starting to get nervous.<p>

"I just don't get it!" Tyson exclaimed and rose from his armchair. After standing for a few seconds he once again sat down – or rather, crashed down. Starting to rub his head in confusion and knitted his eyebrows as he looked at Ray and Kai. Max – who was sitting next to him in another armchair – sighed, put down his cold drink on the table and then looked at them.

"Yeah, he's right" he said looking them straight in the eye with his almost hurt once. "I mean, we're happy for you guys, but… Why didn't you tell us?"

Ray opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked down at his knees – where he was holding onto his own drink – unsure how to answer him. Why hadn't he told them?

"'Cause I told him not to" Kai answered simply, opened his eyes and looked at the shocked Max. "If you guys know, then soon others will as well and it'll just be troublesome."

"Then why did you tell us in the end?" Tyson asked and they could all hear that anger was building up. They'd been through so many of "Tyson VS Kai"-matches in the past that they knew the signs and even the outcome. Tyson would lose his temper – as usual with Kai – and Kai would pretend not to notice him until Tyson upset ran out of the room – simple and predictable, but true.

"Because Ray asked me to" he once again answered simply. The others all stared at them with the same sentences ringing through their heads. _Had they kept quiet because one of them wanted that and then told them because the other wanted it? Were they just doing as the other one said? Were they really just like any other lovebirds?_

Tala – who had quietly been sitting with his legs crossed in one of the armchairs on the left side – felt it was finally time for him to speak up. He put down the big glass on the table and looked at Kai who just bluntly stared back at him.

"Kai, I don't like this" he began and saw one of Kai's eyebrows raise. "This will get in the way of our training and bring down the whole team. I can not accept this."

An intense battle between red and blue eyes that everyone in the group gathered in the café could feel was interrupted by the harsh voice of the silver haired Blader sitting next to Tala.

"Yeah, and how come you chose Ray of all people?" Bryan said with a smirk on his face that Kai couldn't do anything but hate. "He's a wimp!"

"Shut it, Bryan" Kai answered with a threatening tone in his voice that just made Bryan's smirk bigger. Kai and Bryan had never been on good terms and ever since they had joined the same team they had just been trying to find ways to make each other's lives a hell – resulting in both of them getting on even worse terms. "You're one to talk. You found your girlfriend floating on an ice floe. Oh, and you were with her too so that means that you're on the same level." Kai didn't actually have anything against her – she was a nice girl – but the fact that she was dating Bryan made her a victim as well and she would have to put up with it.

Bryan rose from the armchair and was about to go over to punch Kai in the face when Tala extended his arm to stop him. Their eyes meet and an annoyed Bryan once again sat down thanks to his best and dearest friend – Tala.

Spencer – who was sitting beside Kai – on the other hand, didn't look too thrilled about what his team mates had said to his other team mate. Caught in the middle – both literally and figuratively – he watched his team mates quiet battle between eyes.

When Kai realized that they could actually sit like that for days he decided to turn towards The Bladebreakers. They wouldn't change his mind anyway and as they realized that the whole team got up and left. Tala stopped at the exit and turned his head towards them.

"If you're going to keep that attitude you might as well not come back to the hotel" he said with his icy blue eyes cold as – just that – ice.

"Gladly" Kai answered with eyes just as cold and as they'd left he turned towards the other team. All of their sad looks pointed towards him – even Ray's. He sighed and waited for a comment that was sure to come.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kai?" Kenny asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, they're your team after all" Max continued and looked at him with his blue orbs.

"They've never been much of my team" he answered and turned to look the other way. Ray on the other hand once again looked down at his knees. Had he just caused this to happen? Things really hadn't turned out the way he wanted them to. Had Kai been right? But that couldn't be. They needed him and he needed them – even if they didn't act like it. He looked up at his partner that for some reason looked back.

"They'll come around" he said with a confident voice that was actually a bit comforting to Kai even though he didn't show it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to com<strong>ment on what you think or if you have any ideas!<strong>**


	3. A Midnight Kiss

**I'm really sorry for not uploading it till now! I droped my computer from my bed (that just happens to be by the ceiling) and broke! I just got it back reasently and when I did get it back I had way to much with school! Ah! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Anyway. I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.**

**Thank you very much for reading this! And thank you everyone that reviews! It's really appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Kai was sitting in an armchair in the living room of the Granger household after a "quite" loud dinner which had made him miss the almost uncomfortably silent dinners with The Demolition Boys. He was leaning on one of his arms and looked out at the room with his past team mates and current opponents. He sighed at the thought that he once again was living with them and Tyson's exaggerated grandfather. His life would be all other than quiet from now on and it wasn't solely because of Tyson. It was partly because of his current team. The one he was fighting with. The Demolition Boys.<p>

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Tyson had walked up to him and was now standing beside his armchair – staring at him. As he realized the first reaction of his was shock from seeing the blue–haired blader so close to his face, but then just glared back at him with his usual cold eyes.

"So~" Tyson said with an – for Kai – annoyingly curious look in his face.

"What?" Kai asked with his usual harsh tone and with an annoyed look on his own face.

"How did this happen?" he asked with blue eyes shining of curiosity. As he uttered those words the heads of the other Bladers turned to look at him as well. Kai meet Ray's golden eyes, as the coal-black haired male stood up. Ray stopped beside the armchair and the others observing them with interest.

"Well?" Hilary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It started two years ago" Kai slowly begun and as he did Ray lightly sat down at the armrest on his left side. "It was when Ozuma's gang and those scientists were trying to steal our Bit Beasts. I didn't know it from the beginning – or rather – I pretended not to notice, but I started to gain feelings for – well, you know who." That sentence made Ray laugh slightly for himself, but Kai ignored it and continued with their story. "As the days passed and we trained together those feelings grew stronger to the point where I could no longer hide it from myself. The thought of him having the same feelings as me never accrued to me, and so I decided not to let it show. Despite that, one night when everyone was asleep I leaned down over Ray who was sleeping next to me in the dojo and kissed him."

"Imagine his surprise when I – as he was about to pull away – put my arms across his neck" Ray added with a playful smile that reviled one of his sharp teeth. With that said both of them thought back at that night. The cool midnight air around them, the quiet atmosphere that filled the room, the soft touch of the others' warm lips, the excitement of not knowing where things would lead, the worry of whether or not it would last. Those were things they wouldn't ever forget.

"Two years, hm" Hilary uttered and almost looked up at the ceiling. "That's quite a long time."

"Really is" Kenny commented as he pushed up his glasses on the back of his nose and the others nodded in consent. Ray laughed nervously and looked at Kai – on whose shoulder he had his hand. The dark-silver haired males' eyebrows where curved in annoyance from the raven-haired male's friends' curiosity and Ray decided that the best thing to do was to change the atmosphere in the room. However. Before he was able to make a move, Hilary popped up beside him.

"So how does it feel to have a long distance relationship?" she asked as she moved towards him with curious eyes and he frightened moved backwards.

It was true. It was indeed a long distance between them and that's why they, when there was a championship –like the one at that moment – took the chance to see each other more frequently. Even though. Ray had certainly not thought that it would be quite this frequent.

"Wait!" Tyson exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him. "You haven't told us how or when it started for you, Ray."

A slight smile spread across Kai's lips as he watched his partner blush lightly beside him. Kai was actually rather curios of that as well, as it had never happened that he had asked. To think that Tyson would actually say something useful surprised Kai slightly, but didn't let it bother him. Miracles did happen at times.

Ray paused for a moment, thinking back to the days when his love had begun. He laughed quietly to himself before turning towards the others.

"Do you remember the time when my Bit Beast had been taken by Ozuma's gang?" he asked with a smile on his lips and he saw the others nod. "Well. I rushed to help Kai that day, even though I had a disadvantage from not having my Bit Beast. I would have done the same thing even if I had had Driger at that point." He laughed at the confused looks of his friends, and at the most confused look of all that belonged to Kai. "Seeing him being treated that way. I simply couldn't stand it. There was something different with the way I felt at that point that I did not realize. A feeling that grew stronger when we battled together that day. And when I saw how he cared for me."

A silence filled the room before Ray once again laughed. This time with comfort in his smile.

"It's rather hard to explain it" he continued, smiling. "Since feelings usually do not make any sense. But I think I simply hadn't realized it before that and from the realization those feelings grew."

The door slid up easily on its strip and Ray quietly stepped out on the terrace surround the old, beautiful dojo. It closed just as easily behind his back as he went the few steps to sit down on the edge of it beside a male. Moonlight painted the small pond, the gravel, the trees and the grass in a dusky blue and silver.  
>The two males glanced at each other and a smile crept onto Ray lips as he looked into the dark red eyes of Kai. Kai on the other hand did not smile, but once again looked down on the ground – just as he had done when the raven–haired male first sat down.<p>

"Don't worry" Ray said with that beautiful and calm smile on his lips. "We'll make it through this."

Kai looked up at the male. Into his beautiful, golden orbs. At the small, pointy tooth that peeked out from underneath his upper lip. The pitch black hair surrounding his bright face. The strait nose. The line of his jaw. The curve of his lips.

Kai couldn't help but laugh as he saw the honest look on his partners face and slowly closed in on him wearing one of his rare, honest smiles. "I never doubted it" he replied and carefully placed his arm around Rays shoulders. As the full moon shined placed its light on them, they chaired the sweetness of a midnight kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any requests or comments don't be afraid to tell me! I love to hear your ideas and the same goes for your opinions since I wish to improve my writing.<strong>


End file.
